


One Room?

by hmmfitz (alicorn7)



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicorn7/pseuds/hmmfitz
Summary: Based on that oh too few seconds of preview for 5/4/09GL & Otalia are not mine, while i may wish they were (dreamy smile), sadly they are not.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
“One room?” Natalia repeated, her brain appearing to have lost control of her mouth. Staring at the young man, who probably wasn’t that many years older than Rafe, she found herself feeling unsure, had she made the right choice? She saw the look of discomfort on his face as he recoiled from what was most probably the Olivia glare of death, but she knew she couldn’t look at her, she couldn’t meet Olivia’s eyes – ‘she’s gonna kill me when she works this out.’  
  
One wrong signal, one misunderstood word or look between them right now and all her plans for this weekend would crumble. “Okay, one room then. So we share.” She declared with far more assuredness than she was feeling and in that same decisive manner she reached out for the room key. The young man almost seemed to say ‘thank you’ with his eyes as he placed the card into her outstretched palm and hastily removed himself from Olivia’s threatening orbit.  
  
“Wha… what are you …. Hey, I booked two rooms… I specifically asked for two adjourning rooms or a two bedroom suit…..” Olivia almost screamed at his retreating back, before turning to see Natalia move towards the door and insert the cardkey. “We can’t…. this isn’t what i…. Natalia?… are you listening to me?”  
  
“Not really.” Natalia responded over her shoulder. “Grab the bags, will you.” She threw over her shoulder before opening the door and stepping into their future. She’d always known this would be their future, she just hadn’t realised until last night that it needed to be sooner rather than later.  
  
******  
  
Driving back to the farmhouse, having left Frank in the tender care of his father, Natalia had been struck by how right it felt to be going home with Olivia. But she wouldn’t be staying there, with her. They had so many firsts to get through, so many bridges to cross and even she realised that by Olivia’s standards they were moving at a glacial pace. ‘What am I so scared of? She wondered. Only one thing was really keeping them from moving back in, the rest they could probably work through on a day by day basis, as a family.  
  
Their hug at the hospital had been so spur of the moment, but it had reminded her of so many feelings, so many once disturbing dreams. Her mind was at six’s and seven’s, she was more certain than ever that Olivia was right, they needed to escape from this town, from everything that surrounded them, all their obligations, their past, their fears. “So a spar then?” she muttered, “That could be good.”  
  
Olivia had simply smiled that radiant smile of hers, lighting up her eyes and sending shivers of pleasure through Natalia’s heart, before adding “Okay.”  
  
Yes, this was right. She needed to be somewhere that they could talk, somewhere that they wouldn’t be disturbed or walked in on. Maybe they would finally finish a conversation. Maybe they could finally….  
  
******  
  
Olivia stood at the back door of the farmhouse, clutching Emma’s lunchbox, her smile so sweet and gentle. “So…. I’ll book us rooms at ‘Hoyuelos Cielo’.”  
  
Natalia giggled. “I think you meant ‘Hoy Los Cielos’ - 'Today, the Heavens'.”  
  
“Huh?...Okay, what did I say?” Olivia asked, frustrated that her attempt at a remotely authentic sounding pronunciation, had caused Natalia to laugh at her.  
  
“Hoyuelo Cielo…. Dimple Heaven.” Natalia giggled.  
  
Olivia stared at her in consternation, before seeing the funny side of it and biting her tongue as she responded. “dat’s a very dimple midake to make.”  
  
Which caused Natalia to break out a brilliant smile and bring her head forward before childishly replying? “Yed it id.” Only inches from Olivia’s own face.  
  
Olivia raised a well groomed eyebrow, and quickly glanced at the two now very prominent dimples that sat like sweet angels on the cheeks of the woman she loved. She pushed her own face all the closer to Natalia’s “Are you… callin me….. dimple?”  
  
Gazing into the now very close eyes of the woman she loved and feeling her warm breath, Natalia lost the funny. “No… you’re definitely the Heaven part.”  
  
Silence, hesitation and anticipation, replaced their once childish mood. Causing both women to hold their breaths, but causing neither to move.  
  
“I really want to kiss you.” Olivia advised her in a gasped whisper, as if she had been reading her mind. “But, I don’t..… you’re not ready.” She muttered closing her eyes and pulling her head away.  
  
A feeling of humiliation and loss swept over Natalia. “I really wish you’d stop saying that.” She replied, her eyes flashing wide.  
  
“Sorry.” Olivia quickly responded, her eyes so full of sincere apology.  
  
Natalia just couldn’t stay angry when she looked at her like that and so they had said a careful if awkward goodbye, with the promise to talk details tomorrow. But she’d none the less spent most of that night coming to a decision she really hoped she wouldn’t live to regret.  
  
******  
  
“Natalia? You have to know that I didn’t…. this wasn’t…. I really didn’t plan this….. I asked for two rooms.” Olivia pleaded as she dragged their luggage into the room and kicked the door shut behind her. Halting her entreaties she froze, staring in horror at the king size bed, placed against the wall to her right.  
  
“I know.” Natalia assured her. “But it’s taken us four hours to get here and I really just need to kick these shoes off, have a shower and change my clothes.” She pleaded, flashing Olivia a ‘please can I’ smile. “You did most of the driving, so you should probably join me.” She added before realising what she had just said and seeing Olivia’s eyebrows almost meet her hairline, she blushed. “I mean you should have a shower too, after me, or before me.” She fumbled.  
  
Oh this had been so much simpler, when she’d planned it in her head. But now that she was confronted with the reality of her situation, she felt overwhelmed and uncertain. What had ever made her believe that she was capable of seducing the worldly wise Olivia ‘Freakin’ Spencer – what had she been thinking?  
  
“After you.” Olivia responded laughing affectionately at her.   

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
The pounding water hadn’t helped any, Natalia had spent most of her time wishing she hadn’t rung the spa and made a false reservation for a party of 14 or wishing she’d dragged Olivia in here with her and that thought alone had left her tenser than when she’d entered the shower. At least if she’d done that, she wouldn’t be standing here in front of the mirror, questioning her own logic and filling herself with doubt.  
  
She loved her hair when it was wet and slightly curly, would Olivia like it? Maybe she should dry it a little. Throwing off her bath towel, she stood sideways in front of the full length mirror, drawing in her stomach and throwing her shoulders back – ‘they’re no where near as large as hers’, she pondered as she viewed herself critically. Tracing her hand over her stomach she couldn’t help but brush her fingers over the tiny residual stretch marks that had come with motherhood. Did Olivia have these too? God she hoped so.  
  
I hate my knees! Why does my belly do that? How on earth … “Oh god” She exclaimed “She’s gonna see me naked!” Leaning forward, she grasped the basins edge and closing her eyes she prayed for strength. “I can do this, I need to … I need to…. then maybe we can move on.” How was she going to seduce Olivia? she didn’t have a clue, she’d never seduced anyone, let alone a woman, it had all been confidence filled and theoretically simple last night. Remove the physical issue; get past that and the rest …. The rest would be easy… yeh right! How about there’s a reason the rest is easy – this is hard!  
  
A gentle knock on the bathroom door was followed by a muffled. “Natalia.” Breaking her train of thought and causing her to crouch down and grab the bath towel to her, as if the door was somehow see through. “Are you gonna be long? Do you want me to order anything?”  
  
Catching her breath she laughed nervously, before responding. “Latte would be good; I’ll be out in ten.”  
  
She should know what another woman liked, she’d read that somewhere, that another woman just knew. But, she didn’t have a clue what Olivia liked and she knew it. That was one of those conversations that they’d never had; it was the kind of conversation she’d never had with another woman.  
  
Olivia had always been pretty clear in her opinion that Natalia was an unworldly novice in this area and that she was the sexually experienced one – but she had passion, Natalia had thought about them, had dreams about, oh dear lord had she – was it really all that different? The truth was she didn’t know.  
  
Despite what Olivia may think, Natalia was ready; at least she’d thought she was! In her dreams it had been so simple, so sweet, so warm and slow. But what if that wasn’t enough for Olivia; she was a woman of the world, a business woman, a fighter, so sexually confident - sweet and loving! – what had she been thinking? Oh hell….she’d never felt this intimidated and insecure in her life.  
  
‘No, no, don’t do this to yourself, Olivia has a soft and tender side, you’ve seen it yourself. If she needs something else from me, I will find it….. I had to learn what Gus and I liked … that’s it! I had to learn, we all have to learn, no two people are the same.’ “I just have to ask her…..” She advised her reflection, only to find that it replied, “Oh yeh, that’ll be easy!”  
  
******  
  
Natalia, had taken her time, partially drying her hair and then allowing only a strand or two to tumble over one almost bare shoulder, she positioned the bathrobe tie so that it left just a hint of thigh when she walked. She really hoped that she could pull this off and not look like she was trying too hard.  
  
But she needn’t have worried, Olivia’ face had been a beautiful picture, when she’d finally re-entered the bedroom, she had actually watched as the oh-so controlled woman she loved unravel before her. Those beautiful crystal green eyes had captured her own and Olivia’s mouth had fallen open, that wonderful perfect mouth. She had seen her internal battle for control fought and lost in an instant.  
  
As Olivia had stepped towards her, Natalia could have sworn she was actually caressing her with those now lidded eyes, her skin seemed to burn under her gaze, creating an ache so deep within her, that she was shaken to her very core. She couldn’t move. She was frozen, lost in the depth of those hypnotic eyes, revelling in the fire that seemed to explode across her skin. ‘Oh god….She wants me’ she realised, shocked and aroused by the depth of need she saw. Her heart was racing, beating so loudly she could hear the pounding in her ears and her legs began to wobble beneath her.  
  
Olivia appeared before her, their faces almost touching, her eyes searching for answers, pleading for something. Tilting her head slightly Natalia chose to go with her instincts as she closed the distance between them, tentatively brushing Olivia’s lips with her own, in answer to the questions she couldn’t hear, but understood and almost at once, something exploded in her brain; a primeval rush of desire swelled and tenderness was abandoned as she crushed Olivia’s mouth with her own. Months of dreaming, longing and backed up desire, were let loose, giving her no choice but to ravish and plunder that beautiful mouth, revelling in the temptations that had haunted her nights.  
  
When a feral groan vibrated from Olivia - she was lost. Her mouth was so sweet, so hot, so welcoming and so wanting, “Oh God” Natalia groaned. Suddenly the lips, the mouth, the arms were gone and she opened her eyes to see shock, fear and anger in Olivia’s.  
  
She saw the flight or flee instinct just as Olivia bolted; running into the bathroom as if the very hounds of hell were chasing her and instinctively she’d turned in the hope of catching her. But Olivia had been too fast and the bathroom door closed just inches from her nose.  
  
******  
  
Listening to Olivia’s shower was pure torture. All Natalia could see in her minds eye was Olivia under that hail of warm water, shampooing her hair and allowing rivers of soap to glide down her arching back, softly caressing her skin… Oh how she wanted to be that soap, how she wanted to…  
  
Shaking her head to clear it of the images that really didn’t help, Natalia tried to speak to her through the door, “Olivia? Liv…..Please. We need to talk.” But no answer had come. She’d tried ordering her to open the door, but Olivia had ignored her and instead started the shower. She wasn’t certain but she thought she heard a sob and she’d simply crumpled next to the door in despair. How on earth was she going to seduce Olivia through a door?  
  
‘All I did was say – oh god…. OH GOD!’ This wasn’t about getting physical, this was about her beliefs and Olivia’s fear of hurting her. Why hadn’t she seen that, cursing herself for speaking the one word that seemed to send Olivia into a tail spin, she banged the back of her head against the door frame. ‘Brilliant, I finally kiss her, I finally get us to where we need to be and then I………………. I didn’t mean it like that….. I wasn’t calling god down on her like she’s some lesbian vampire in a B movie…... I was thanking him..... Why does this have to be so complicated?’  
  
Standing up, she took a deep breath before turning towards the bathroom door and shouting. “OLIVIA?… It was a good ‘Oh God’, not a bad, awful, what are we doing ‘OH GOD’. Olivia – you have to listen to me - I kissed you. I KISSED YOU - Do ya see? Do ya see?”


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
She had been waiting for what seemed like an age and finally Natalia stood before the door and did the only remaining thing she could think of, she prayed. “Dear Lord, I know that I have asked a lot of you lately, but please let her understand.”  
  
There was a click of the doors release and then, the handle moved and it slowly opened, revealing a very hesitant pair of green eyes. “That’ll cost you fifty bucks.”  
  
“You’re not funny, you know.” She replied instinctively, before breaking out into an embarrassed grin. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“I thought….” Olivia started to respond, casting her eyes to the floor.  
  
“I know.” Natalia interrupted, stepping back and trying to give Olivia the room she probably needed.  
  
“But, you – kissed – me.” The green eyes flashed, raising a questioning eyebrow.  
  
Gulping she nodded and tilted her head to one side, before agreeing. “I – kissed - you.”  
  
“Why?” asked the still hesitant woman before her.  
  
Grinning awkwardly Natalia, searched for the most truthful answer, the one she knew she owed Olivia. “I had this plan. I was…. I was trying to seduce you….. you could say it worked to a point, but then…. I kinda, messed it up.”  
  
Olivia’s face broke out in the most amazing smile and Natalia’s world self righted itself. “Yah think?”  
  
“Hey!” She half protested.  
  
A quiet smile travelled across Olivia’s mouth as love flowed from her eyes and she stepped fully out of the bathroom. “I wasn’t expecting us to… you know right off the bat…. you kinda threw me… not in a bad way…. I just…. Jesus! Where did you learn to kiss like that? I’m guessing it wasn’t the Nuns.”  
  
“I…” Natalia gasped, momentarily glaring at Olivia. “I’ve never…. I’m not normally….It kinda ….. came from nowhere.” She responded weakly.  
  
Olivia tilted her head to one side and brining one very suggestive eyebrow into play. “Who knew you were such a tigress.”  
  
Natalia felt her face begin to redden and she found her mouth opening and closing to no effect. ‘She’s laughing at me. Can this really get any worse.’  
  
A serious expression quickly replaced the unnerving eyebrow as Olivia reached towards her, taking her hand in that all too familiar way. “I think maybe we need to talk……. about what we’re both expecting……. from this.”  
  
‘Oh no! It seemed it could.’ Natalia realised. “Okay. But, you really should have your shower and I…. I should order some more coffee?” She responded, pleading with Olivia to give her some time to collect her thoughts.  
  
Those same green eyes had looked at her questioningly and she knew that her gaze had wavered. “Okay, but we’re talking about this.”   
  
******  
  
“Thank you.” Natalia responded as the waiter handed her two fresh Latte’s. Closing the door she tried to steady her hand, but the tray tilted and shook visibly, only halting once She held it with both hands. ‘I’m a wreck.’   
  
Setting down the cups she heard the sound of the shower halted and a foreboding silence dragged her eyes to the bathroom door. ‘That wasn’t nearly long enough…. I don’t know what I’m going to say, how I’m going to explain what I want. Hey I don’t even know what I want….’  
  
The door seemed to open in slow motion and Olivia emerged, her hair slicked back, allowing her beautiful face to shine unhindered, her skin pink and glowing. ‘Oh my! She’s so beautiful.’ Natalia mentally screamed to the heavens, as she caught Olivia’s very serious expression.  
  
“Ready now?” Olivia asked as she attempted to tighten the knot in her bathrobe.  
  
Suppressing the desire to gulp, Natalia nodded.  
  
“Good.” Olivia responded, pulling the bathroom door closed behind her and stepping forward with only one hand holding the robes belt.   
  
Natalia could see what was going to happen but her voice abandoned her, as the robe slipped from Olivia’s shoulders…… revealing two perfectly formed …..‘Oh my Go……..’ The slowly revealing vision before her was just too much….. The fire returned and her right arm flailed for some kind of support, something she could hold onto, as her knees began to give way. Dragging her eyes and her newly twisted mind from the rapidly descending robes treasure of revelations, she caught the look of absolute frozen shock on Olivia’s face. And it was as if someone had turned a light on inside Natalia’s head. Lunging forward she fell to her knees, reaching for the last of the Robe, catching and halting it at Olivia’s waist.  
  
Natalia seemed to have been staring up at Olivia through her magnificent breasts for ever, taking in the fragrant scent of her shower when their eyes locked and a thousand silent messages travelled the short distance between them.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Just print, damn it.” Natalia pleaded, fearful that Olivia would walk back into the office at any moment. How on earth was she going to explain what she was printing? It had seemed like such a good idea, she needed to know, what Olivia would be expecting, how to… heck, how to not look like the inexperienced fool she was. 

She just didn’t have the time to read everything on this site and she was pretty certain it was going to take her a good ten minutes to clear the browser history from their laptop. Glaring at lesbianlife.about.com, she wished she’d never found the site. It had taken her ages to get her head around what a female ejaculation was, let alone the constant references to butch, femme, studs and dildo’s. As for multi-orgasmic, she had a worrying feeling that Olivia would expect more than one, if she could even manage to give her that.

All she wanted to do was print ‘First Time Lesbian Sex’, but the printer was playing it’s usual ‘I don’t see you’ game. Swapping her glare to the printer she prayed and as if in answer she saw the red light, “Paper!” 

Pulling the desk drawer open she pulled out a wad of paper and proceeded to hurriedly place it into the empty paper tray. The light seemed to take an age to turn green and then the wiring began. “Thank you.” As the first sheet began to print, her mouth fell open…. 

Get to know your own body. Before you can even think about turning someone else on, it’s good to know what excites you. Yes, I’m talking about masturbation. Spend some time one-on-one with yourself. As you touch yourself and find the places that feel good, you’ll know where to touch her. And more importantly, how to tell her what turns you on.

How on earth could they seriously expect her to….? They couldn’t be serious?

******

She’d never felt this kind of connection, she could almost feel electricity roaming over her skin. How could any anyone’s eyes do what Olivia’s appeared to do? Like a shooting star she had blazed across Natalia’s life and it would never be the same. Kneeling before the enchanting beauty of the woman she loved, Natalia felt so small and uncertain. It wasn’t a secret any more; she couldn’t hide how she felt or what she wanted.

Slowly rising, she brought the robe up with her, tenderly gazing into the flushed face and yet challenging eyes of the woman who made her feel blessed to be alive. She carefully lifted the collar of robe allowing it to cover Olivia’s enticing breast, all the while internally cursing herself for the act. 

Now standing face to face with Olivia, she chewed at the side of her mouth, “Hey?” she muttered, her voice sounding like that of a small child. “You wanna take it from here?” she asked glancing at the robe she was still holding together.

Sucking her lips in between her teeth, Olivia smiled impishly. “Mmmm…. nope. I think you’ve got it.” She replied, raising a challenging eyebrow. “So what’s next…. You had a plan right?” 

‘Oh god…… I’ve had trouble sleeping, a constant craving dreaming, oh the dreaming and now…. Nothing…. I have nothing.’ Staring at Olivia, she saw a brief flash of uncertainty slip through that mask of confidence she knew so well. Glancing down at her hands and the ample cleavage she had lost herself in, Natalia hesitantly, changed her hold on the robe, moving it into her left hand.

Unable to help herself, she allowed the back of her hand to touch the oh so inviting skin before her. She heard Olivia’s intake of breath, but a quick glance at those emerald pools of desire, assuaged Natalia’s fear. Allowing her to trace a line with the back of her fingers, from just above the scar that had grown to mean so much to her, upwards towards Olivia’s elegant and enticing neck and upwards tracing Olivia’s jaw line and then finally to brush those ripe and inviting lips. She ached to lean forward, to place her lips where her hand now rested. Lost in the moment, she ran her tongue over her own lips.

“Natalia?” Olivia almost whimpered. 

“Mmmm.”

“I….” 

“Shhhhh.” She didn’t want words, probably for the first time in her life she didn’t want words, she didn’t need them. She had touch, feel…. She wanted to taste… ‘Oh yes’…..a chill ran from the base of her spine, momentarily lodging in her shoulders, before exploding over her scalp. Moving her hand aside, to stroke Olivia’s cheek, she leaned forward, unable to take her eyes from those lush red lips, that seemed to part and tremble as she approached. Loosing sight of them, Natalia closed her eyes.

‘So soft.. so warm… so…. oh, Oh!’ Her heart shivered as Olivia returned her gentle kiss …. ‘oh my.’ Telling her more intimately than she ever could have imagined, just how she felt. Drawing her into a world of such honesty and raw emotion. Natalia groaned as she felt herself both drowning and floating over the waves of need that began to rise within her. A moments doubt caught her, but Olivia’s arms were suddenly there to hold her still and prevent her from pulling away. ‘I’m home’ She thought, before allowing herself to become lost in the sweetness of this unspoken exchange, so tender, so full of love.

Finally pulling away to breath, she opened her eyes. Before her were two emerald pools that seemed to be shining and calling to her, promising her such passion, ‘oh my, how does she do that?’ Natalia wondered, as her knees wobbled. That look seemed to light a fire within her, burning away her doubts. ‘Do I do that?’

She saw a brief sensual smile catch the corner of Olivia’s mouth as hands travel up her back, reaching the collar of her robe, pulling her back into another kiss. But this time it wasn’t tender or exploring, it was filled with latent need, Olivia’s tongue seeking entrance, no, demanding entrance, Making Natalia yearn, making her want, ‘oh yes’, she opened her lips and was all at once lost, her mind collapsing under the new and exquisite feelings that sent goose bumps across her body. Forgetting that she was holding Olivia’s robe together she brought both of her hands up, to hang onto Olivia, as her world exploded with need. The need to be close, ‘no closer, oh god I need to…. I want’ she ran her fingers into Olivia’s hair, relishing the soft silken tresses, that she had wanted to touch for so long, her actions eliciting a groan from Olivia, that seemed to make the earth tremble beneath her feet.

Olivia slowly pulled away and Natalia opened her eyes, panting and feeling suddenly abandoned. Olivia stared at her intently, as if trying to read her mind. ‘Oh can’t you just keep kissing me.’ Natalia thought, willing Olivia to understand.

“No fair.” Olivia stated and reaching between them. Slowly she untied Natalia’s robe and drew her hands up towards Natalia’s neck, catching hold of the robes collar she drew it over her shoulders, her yes never leaving Natalia’s, “You let go.” She stated as if that explained her actions and then she glanced down, following her gaze Natalia looked down…..

“Oh.!” She gulped, as again she found herself staring between Olivia’s breasts and on down…. “OH!.(gulp) My.... I……” and finally towards the crumpled robe that now rested at Olivia’s feet. 

“Uh huh…. seems only fair.” Olivia stated, as she seemed to deliberately remove Natalia’s robe slowly, her gaze burning into her skin, the blatant desire in her eyes, causing small shivers to shake Natalia’s sanity. This was something she had thought she was prepared for, she’d known that she would get to see Olivia, oh how she’d revelled in that thought, of being able to touch, caress……but now…. She’d ignored the thought that Olivia would want to see her…. That she would…. ‘What if she doesn’t find me attractive or….’ Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp intake of breath and the feel of warm hands on her hips.

“I think you can safely say; your plan worked.” Olivia croaked, her eyes lidded with desire, as she pulled Natalia's now naked body towards her own.


	5. Chapter 5

Desperately, trying to control the blush that was beginning to explode across her face, Natalia averted her eyes away from the web pages that she had finally rescued from the bottom of her mercifully gargantuan handbag. Glancing around her kitchen, she recalled all of the precious moments they had in this one room alone. All of the wonderfully sweet and loving things that Olivia had done and said, but especially the words Olivia had chosen to use, as she’d tried to work the clasp of that necklace. “It’s very, very delicate, so if you push too hard it won’t work, if you’re gentle…”   
  
Was she pushing too hard? Was she expecting too much too soon? Was she wrong to want that physical connection so soon? She’d balked at sleeping with frank and yet she was almost champing at the bit to sleep with Olivia. Why were the two things so very different? Why was one so wrong in her mind and yet the other the so very right? What was it that she felt within her heart and soul that had made this decision so easy for her. They had lived together; to all intents and purposes they had set up home and committed to being a family. They had functioned as a couple, depending on each other, supporting each other, loving each other, they just hadn’t acknowledged it.  
  
Somehow she knew in her very soul that sleeping with Olivia, after everything they had been through, wouldn’t feel like a sin; she wouldn’t be left knowing that it had happened with the wrong person, with someone that really didn’t get her or that she’d just used someone, that she’d just lied, both physically and emotionally. She wouldn’t be left feeling like she had cheated on …. her own heart – No! she had cheated on Olivia. The memory of that realisation, still rocked her.  
  
This she was certain, in her heart and in her soul, was right for her. God wouldn’t have let her feel like this; so intently and for so long, he would have added guilt, as he had with Frank. If this wasn’t the right thing for her, if Olivia wasn’t who God had intended for her, she would have known it by now.   
  
“Okay…. I can do this.” She checked the locks and newly installed bolts on the back door, before heading upstairs, determination and disbelief crossing her face, as she acknowledged the very knew territory that she was about to explore.   
  
*******  
  
  
Natalia felt as if she had just been branded, every part of her that had been brought into sharp contact with Olivia’s naked flesh seemed to catch fire, the rest was smouldering. She was fairly certain that it wouldn’t take much to set her whole body aflame. ‘How am I ever going to live through this? None of my dreams were like -THIS.’   
  
Olivia had almost immediately claimed her mouth, her soul, her mind, pouring molten passion into the already rising need between her legs. Her head span, her heart flipped; frozen in time, her mind grappled to come to terms with everything that Olivia was trying to tell her. Each searing invasion seemed to hold passion, fear, hunger, shame, demand and a pleading need to be heard. It was as if Olivia had lost control of her thoughts, as if every corner of her mind was trying to speak at once.   
  
As Olivia’s unrelenting and impassioned kiss continued, Natalia scrambled to translate her meaning or understand the paradox that was assaulting her. Olivia’s hands had long since stilled, coming to rest on Natalia’s back, as if afraid to move anywhere else. ‘No! she can’t be… Oh my… No!’ then it hit her. ‘She doesn’t know…. She doesn’t know…. what to do next!’ Natalia immediately knew that there was no way she could ever let Olivia know what she had just realised.   
  
Her decision was instant. For once in her life Olivia would know that someone was there for her, just for her, someone who just wanted to love her, that the world wouldn’t crumble away if she gave up control, but most importantly that Natalia wouldn’t run away if Olivia didn’t have all the answers, that they could travel into the unknown together and Natalia would ensure that they survived.  
  
Desperate to rescue her beloved, she fought for control of their kiss, searching for a way of removing the burden Olivia had for some reason chosen to place upon herself. Unbidden Natalia’s hands found their way down Olivia’s back, caressing the warm and inviting skin, that lead to the enticing rear that she had far to often caught men ogling as Olivia left a room ‘now it’s mine’. She felt Olivia’s breath catch, her tongue still and her back arch as she cupped the older woman’s cheeks, slowly pulling Olivia’s pelvis towards her own, dove tailing their hip bones and causing a nest of oh so soft hair, to brush against her upper thigh, a sudden feeling of power and confidence rushed over her.   
  
Squeezing Olivia’s cheeks firmly, Natalia’s tongue invading the warm and sweet mouth of the woman that she wanted to know in every way humanly possible, she wanted to wash away all of her doubts, all of her fears and make her believe in their future.   
  
Kneading her, she raised her ankle and pushing down with her toes she forced her upper thigh into the very centre of Olivia. Natalia couldn’t hold back the animalistic growl that fled her body as the knowledge she had just gleaned, exploded across her mind. ‘She’s wet! So wet….. oh dear g….. Oh yes, YES!!! I did that!....?’ Blown away by the a very physical effect she was having on the worldly wise Olivia ‘Freakin’ Spencer, she almost missed the mumbled “Wha…..?” that shot from her suddenly absent mouth.   
  
Opening her eyes, she was met by the accusing if smiling jade eyes of her very surprised best friend. Empowered by the erotic sensation against her thigh, Natalia lifted Olivia up, grinning at her broadly before spinning them both backwards towards the very conveniently positioned bed.   
  
Realising that they had only just made it onto the corner of the mattress, Olivia had quickly bent her knees, to prevent both of them from sliding off, before glaring at Natalia, who simply smiled in satisfaction, giving Olivia’s ass cheeks an all too brief last squeeze before removing her hands. Truly amazed at Natalia’s brazen display, the older woman sucked in her cheeks. “Again, with the Bossy?”  
  
Pausing to briefly consider the ramifications of her answer, Natalia found herself surprisingly comfortable with her decision to take control and yet she asked “Is that a problem?” layering her words with just the right amount of attitude and honest concern, momentarily afraid that she may have misread Olivia’s earlier actions.   
  
Green eyes briefly flashed at her challenge, before a warm smile of almost shy surrender replaced them, “Uhhh…… Nope.”  
  
Placing her hands on either side of Olivia’s waist she rose up, allowing her hips to slide with feline grace down her and onto her lover’s right thigh. Her eyes were almost immediately drawn to an inviting breast, just a hairs breath from her chin. Urged on by the sound of Olivia’s soft moan, she gave into the thought that suddenly propelled her mouth towards its warm pink bud.   
  
Surrounding the protruding nipple with her lips, she sucked drawing it fully into her mouth. She smiled as Olivia arched forcing her whole breast into Natalia’s face and a roar of passion swelled within her. Soft warm flesh and taught muscle seemed to writhe beneath her and a hard needy nipple shouted between her lips, Natalia lost all fear, doubt and uncertainty as this small, needy and proud piece of skin seemed to tell her everything she needed to know and she let herself drown in the beautiful abandon it offered her.   
  
Her mouths passionate ministrations caused Olivia to arch, pushing her thigh sharply into Natalia’s pelvis. ‘So good, oh yes ….. tastes so good…. feels so good,’ she thought as she arched her pelvis towards Olivia. ‘How could she ever think I’d let her talk me out of doing this? What kind of fool would I have been?’   
  
Natalia was giving into sheer instinct, releasing Olivia’s nipple and arching back to ride the thigh that had ignited her centre. Taking Olivia’s hands, she brought them to her own breast moulding them, showing her that she needed her that she wanted her touch and the sheer look of wonder that this gesture provoked, caused her heart to explode.   
  
Never in her life had she been so wanton, so certain of her own needs; no one had ever needed to know so deeply, how she felt, what she wanted, what she needed from them. For the first time in her life she allowed herself fall like an open book, into the need, the want, the desire - accepting her feelings, her own body’s voice, allowing her body to sing.   
  
The corners of her mind were screaming with joy as she wrapped her arms around her beloved, pulling her close, needing her close. She showered kisses upon the face and mouth of her love. Wasting no time she pushed her demanding tongue between those hot lips. The soulful whimper she felt travel from the back of Olivia’s throat only served to drive her on.  
  
A fire storm was building within her. She had never known her desire to be so great, so demanding, leading her, driving her on. Every moan, groan and sigh, every arch, curl and clench simply stoked the fire, increasing the passionate blindness within her.  
  
She felt nails digging into her back as Olivia’s hand travelled down, seemingly attempting to turn her spine into jelly. The simple arching of Olivia’s satisfied brow, caught her eye. ‘Oh you are so gonna pay for that,’ she promised herself, as a shiver racked her from head to toe. Working her hand down her body, she found it, the mound that had grazed so insistently against her own thigh, as if asking for her attention. Rocking backwards, she slid her hand between them, cupping Olivia’s centre in her palm, before continuing her slowly escalating gyrations.   
  
“Oh Nat…… Natalia….. Please.” Olivia moaned as she shuddered beneath her. Locking their eyes, she felt as if she was dangling over the edge of an emerald abyss and yet she was unafraid. Her heart burst as she felt months of undeclared love flow between them, demanding release, it felt as if Natalia had suddenly been reminded of a thousand forgotten nerve endings. She had never wanted to give herself, show herself to anyone - like this. She had never dreamed that she would get to see Olivia like this, watch her, feel her, and be invited to know her, like this.  
  
Natalia battled to control the moment. She wanted this to be perfect. She could feel the need; the hunger within Olivia and her mind was ablaze with the knowledge that she was the object of her desire, the cause of her pleasure. She moved her fingers into the welcoming wet folds of the woman she adored, seeking entrance just for a while, ‘I have to know…. What you feel like.’   
  
But as her inquisitive fingers slid fully within, Natalia felt her control waver, as strong needy muscles tightened to hold her within a silken vice. “Olivia,” Natalia exclaimed, a vain plea as the last foundation of her control crumbled and she fell into the fantasy turned reality. She could have sworn the sky was falling around her. The fever rose within her and she arched, trying to hold and open herself all at once. “Oh my God,” she groaned, “So good. You feel so……” Her words seemed to intensify the fire within, as she felt the tempo of their movements increase.   
  
“Oh. Yes.” Her mind caught between the need to drown in the hot wet silken heaven she had found and the many, many pleasures she still needed to show her true love. She pushed deeply within and held her hand still, desperate to make this last. Then as she raised her fingers slightly to stroke the red hot core of Olivia Spencer, she felt her buck and writhe, groaning in satisfaction, she could really feel her. ‘That’s amazing… oh sweet ….. so tight.’ realising that she didn’t know which one of them was in control of their suddenly violent and thrusting movements. Natalia watched the body before her, soaking in every gasp, moan and silent scream, as if she was discovering a new and wondrous language. Catching sight of a bright red bud, hidden amongst the soft hair at the entrance to her Olivia, she lifted her thumb up, brushing it gently, almost absently.   
  
“Ahhhhhh … , “ Olivia screamed and a sudden rush of electricity flew between them.  
  
Natalia again brushed her thumb over this sensitive bundle of nerve endings, building a slow rhythm with each stroke, a counterpoint to the faster rhythm of her now forcefully invading fingers. “Oh yes,” she uttered as she felt Olivia suddenly clamp around her.  
  
She watched in awe as Olivia’s eyes seemingly flew to the back of her head, “Oh no! Please. Nat… Yes,” Olivia pleaded as she found herself begging for release. “I need … Oh God. You’re incredible. I can’t … Oh God. I’ve never….. not so soon.”   
  
“Yes you can, baby,” Natalia said encouraging her on and increasing the tempo of her motions.  
  
“Oh Nat, it’s too much. No don’t stop,” Olivia cried, her mind an obvious mess. “Oh Yes!”  
  
“Yes, that’s it. Come on,” Natalia entreated, feeling her own wetness, her own climax building with every stroke. “You’re nearly there. I can feel … Liv, you’re so wet. It’s beautiful…… Before GOD, I swear I want to LOVE YOU like this forever.” She declared and then she lost it, diving into Olivia, plunging into the wet and welcoming warmth … her own wetness beginning to flow, feeling the pulsing beat between Olivia’s legs, the aching heat between her own…….the frenzied hunger, the want, the sheer blinding craven need…….. as they arched and ... “Oh Noooo…..LIV……. YES……… YES…….. OHHH FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKK!”   
  
She was coming so fucking hard, leaving her mind no walls, as every thought, every dream, everything in the world seemed to wash through her brain at once, so powerfully, gushing. She clenched her teeth growling, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to ride it, trying to hold on to their peak. She had never felt so joined, so alive and yet so naked. Natalia felt Olivia’s flood covering her hand and then the tightening, and then her own tightness and another release and the hold, the trembling….. The power of Olivia’s orgasm seemed to travel from her hands to her very core, rippling into and over her own climax.   
  
“Yeeeeeessssss….. Oliviaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh.”   
  
Falling into Olivia, she gasped for air, for reason, for sanity…. Was this truly hers, was this how it was meant to be, to have, to know someone so…… to share so…. to feel so complete?   



End file.
